I'm A Demigod , Get Me Out Of Here!
by AlexLightning
Summary: Olympian version of the well known TV show - I'm a celebrity, Get me out of here! Includes a few OC's too. Please review for more chapters!


**I'm a demigod - Get me out of here!**

CURRENT CONTESTANTS

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena

Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus

Nico Di Angelo son of Hades

Silena Beauregard Daughter of Aphrodite

Phoenix Downwing Son of Apollo

Destiny Grey Daughter of Poseidon

Clarisse La Rue Daughter of Ares

Alex Lightning Daughter of Zeus

Adrian Havertown Son of Hephaestus

LATER CONTESTANTS

Luna Baxter Daughter of Nyx

Silver Astra Daughter of Artemis (long story read shadow of light)

Evelyn Dark daughter of Hades

**No Demigods were harmed in the making of this show.**

Presented by: Connor and Travis Stoll

**Day One**

**T**he helicopter was amazing! The ten demigods stood on half-blood hill, as it landed in front of them. Most were eager to board the helicopter, but some were hiding behind their own tree, not mentioning any names (Thalia). The first to jump on was our very own daughter of Zeus, Alex Lightning.

"What the hell? I thought we were going by boat!" she screamed. "This is awesome!"

"So did I." Destiny said, obviously disappointed.

Next to follow Alex onto the aircraft was her own boyfriend, Adrian. Unlike most of the Hephaestus campers, he did not have a fear of heights.

Annabeth stepped into the copter, clutching Percy's sweaty palm nervously.

Nico jumped on, showing no fear. He wondered why his half-sister, Evelyn Dark (another child of Hades), had not been picked for this event. Little did he know that she had been selected.

Silena was next. She was still applying her makeup as she boarded.

Then slowly, the rest of the campers trudged on board, leaving everyone but Thalia ready to go.

"Thalia! Come on!" Shouted Clarisse.

"Thals! What's the matter?" Annabeth yelled.

"Get on board or I'll fetch my dad!" warned Nico.

Finally, after a lot of bribes and death threats, Thalia stepped onto the helicopter. The engine started rumbling, and the campers waited with bated breath for lift-off. Then somebody informed them that the copter couldn't fly because there were too many things on board.

Silena blushed pink, and whispered "Sorry," quietly. She lifted a couple of suitcases from behind her. They were full of makeup.

"SILENA! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR PRISSY MAKEUP!" Yelled Clarisse.

"We can get an emergency second helicopter for some others." the pilot said. "I'll call for one of now."

The campers debated about who would board the second helicopter. In the end, they chose Destiny, Alex, Silena, Adrian and Phoenix.

Silena's make-up bag was sent back to camp, and the campers clambered onto the second helicopter.

"We hit the jackpot!" cried Alex. The helicopter had plush sofas, a furry rug, and a fully stocked mini fridge. The gang all relaxed as the helicopter took off.

Silena was moaning loudly, asking if they were there yet. Phoenix and Destiny both claimed that they were somewhere near Australia.

"Okay. We're here." The pilot said.

Destiny looked out the window, she could see the other helicopter next to them. The door slid open and she saw Percy and Annabeth standing on the edge.

They plummeted down, and Silena screamed. Then the pilot tossed us all parachutes.

"Sky-Diving? Awesome!" exclaimed Alex.

Destiny shakily put on the parachute and stood by the edge of the copter door.

"Now before you jump-" began the pilot, who was interrupted by Alex, jumping down from the helicopter.

They all put their parachutes on and stood looking into the deep jungle. Everyone on the other helicopter had already jumped ... except (you guessed it) Thalia.

"This is crazy!" Thalia screamed.

"Tell me about it!" Destiny replied.

"Well we have to go at some point!" Phoenix said.

"No way!" Silena protested.

Alex had already reached the ground and even though they were about 1000 feet up they could hear her shouting "WOOO! THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Thalia was trembling as she stared at the drop below her. There was no way that she would do it without some help. Destiny carefully stepped onto the other helicopter.

"I can't do it," whispered Thalia. "I just can't -WOOOOOOOOOO!" Destiny grinned as Thalia went tumbling down. She felt a little mean but - ah well. Phoenix and Silena closely followed.

Phoenix quickly kissed Destiny (his girlfriend by the way) in case - you know, he died.

Destiny readied herself for the jump. She prayed to her dad quickly. Hopefully, just hopefully, Zeus wouldn't knock her out of the sky. One, two, three - JUMP!

Alex had been right. This was an amazing experience. The wind zipped through her hair as the cool currents lashed at her body. It felt so nice to breath the clean air.

"Parachute!" somebody yelled. Destiny realised that she wasn't far from the ground, and she was still falling. She pulled the cord, and a huge parachute billowed above her. Destiny instantly felt herself floating down to the ground.

Every camper around her was grinning. All of them had landed safely, except Thalia, who had landed in a spring moss patch (luckily!) and had a bad bruise on her face.

Before entering the vast jungle, the entire team screamed "I'M A DEMIGOD, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Right, now that everybody's here, let's start the first god-tucker trial!" yelled Travis, one of the presenters. He had just popped out of nowhere, as usual.

The trial would be: Godly Groceries! Everyone would have to collect the god's desired items in a large maze, but they would have to avoid countless obstacles and monsters - including Medusa!

Everybody sat down on a couple of creaky wooden benches. Anxiety clouded the air, and the campers waited nervously for their turn. Who was going to be first? Silena was so worried, that she accidentally smeared lipstick across her cheekbones.

Connor Stoll, the other presenter, waltzed up to the campers. He had a cheeky grin on his face. His brother Travis joined him. They held up a small piece of crumpled paper.

"The first two contestants will be Adrian and Thalia!" Connor announced.

Alex pursed her lips. Adrian's strength and Thalia's agility would make them a tough combination. This could be a rough trial. Adrian equipped his special sword (it reflected blinding light into an enemy's eyes) and Thalia tapped her silver bracelet, which merged into Aegis. Everybody except Phoenix and Clarisse covered their eyes.

There was a huge wooden maze in front of them. It was filled with all sorts of weird edible and inedible objects. Ambrosia, a comb(Aphrodite), blue honeycomb, books, iron bru, lightning bolts, nectar, you name it, it was probably there.

Thalia looked expectantly at Travis. "And what if one of us turns to stone?" she asked quickly.

Travis checked his watch impatiently. "We have an antidote Thalia. Honestly, we wouldn't actually let any campers die."

Thalia didn't look satisfied, but she was too exhausted to talk anymore.

"Remember," Connor added. "If you want to get out, you shout I'm a demigod, get me out of here!"

Adrian and Thalia nodded. They were handed a small piece of golden paper.

"You have been selected to do Apollo's shopping!" cried Travis.

Thalia sighed. This was going to mean that they would have to trek the entire maze to try and find a can of coconuts mixed with wasp's honey. Did wasps even make honey? Probably not.

Connor blew his whistle. Adrian headed into the godly maze. Thalia followed hastily. They checked the sun god's list of groceries.

"What's the first one?" asked Thalia, rubbing Aegis contentedly.

"Umm... hair gel. The blue kind. Isn't all hair gel blue?" replied a confused Adrian.

"What?" Thalia said, shaking her head at him, "Well anyway, let's kick some god-tucker butt!"

They split up and ran in different directions hoping to find the hair gel before the other, preferably without getting killed or turned to stone.

Adrian came across a wooden box. Wondering if it had the hair gel inside he opened it. Suddenly three colossal snakes jumped out at him. One of them was blinded by his sword and dropped dead straight away. The other two slithered out of the box. They lunged at him but he blocked their attack easily, one of them lost it's head in the process. 'Two down one to go' he thought to himself. He slashed several times at the snake's head but this one was good at dodging. It tried to hit Adrian but couldn't. Then, in a final outburst, Adrian slashed crazily and killed the snake.

As it fell to the floor it dropped something, Adrian was confused. He looked closer to see it was a tub of hair gel. Quickly he ran out of the maze, waving it in the air. He ran to Connor and Travis.

"I got it! I got it!" He was yelling madly.

But then Thalia emerged from the maze. She too was waving a tub in the air.

"I got it! I got it!" She was shouting crazily.

Her celebrating stopped when she saw Adrian holding a tub too. It was awkward.

Then Connor took the tubs from them. He opened Thalia's to see blue hair gel, like expected. Next he opened Adrian's to see...pink hair gel? Yes, pink hair gel.

"There were also some fakes in there. You should've opened it before you came running back." Connor said absent-mindedly.

"What?" whispered Adrian. "I killed those huge snakes for nothing at all?

"Well anyway… the next two contestants are Alex and Percy. You're doing"-Travis rummaged in his pocket, and pulled out a pink list-"Aphrodite's shopping!"

Alex snatched the list from Travis. "This is going to be as easy as pie. I saw the comb on the way in here." she stated.

Then she looked at the list. "A CAKE SHAPED LIKE ARES' MOTERBIKE?" Alex yelled. "Does such thing exist?"

"Must do if she wants it." Percy replied uncertainly.

Travis blew the whistle, and the pair ran into the maze.

"Shall we split up?" asked Alex.

Percy shook his head and uncapped Riptide. Alex tapped Fulmine quickly.

Together they found a withered old sign that said 'Cakes'. Percy ran down the aisle.

"Found it! Oh wait, that's not an Ares motorbike."

The suddenly the air tensed, and all that could be heard was a scuttling sound. Percy suddenly turned around and sliced a large spider in half. Several more came, and Alex and Percy hacked and slashed at the little critters until they were all dead. They continued searching.

Alex moved aside some dusty old marmalade pots, and found a box with the words 'Ares motorbike cake'. Underneath were compliments, like you see on a book.

'My favourite cake - Aphrodite.'

Alex grabbed it and began to run.

"C'mon!" she yelled to Percy.

Then she heard a very distinctive hissing noise.

"Medusa," Percy mouthed.

She ran faster, and didn't stop until she and Percy were back outside again.

"Here you are." said Alex breathlessly, shoving the box into Connor's arms. "I hope you realise that I will never do that again."

"Things will only get worse Alex." Travis smiled," Next will be Nico and Silena."

Nico hung his head and sighed while Silena was ignoring Travis and applying makeup (again!).

Connor shouted her name and she seemed to return from Silena world. Then he told her that she would be going next and she started shaking. Nico was clearly disappointed to be paired with her.

"You will be doing Dionysus's shopping. Obvious choices, you will need to find wine and grapes." Connor announced.

The pair set off into the maze. After around thirty seconds the campers outside heard a terrified shriek.

"I'M A DEMIGOD GET ME OUT OF HERE FOR THE GODS' SAKE!" It was Silena.

"What's the matter Silena?" yelled Nico.

"There was a make-up removal wipe creeping up to my face Nico!" Silena screamed.

Nico shook his head. Crazy girl. She had ruined their chances of doing this all because of a stupid wipe. Now Dionysus would be mad. He made a mental note not to talk to him when he got out of here.

Connor and Travis ran in and got her out of the maze, Nico hadn't had a chance to get anything.

"Ok... moving on. Next will be Destiny and Phoenix" Travis said.

Everybody turned around to find Destiny and Phoenix hiding in the trees, lip to lip.

Alex cleared her throat, and the pair quickly broke, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," Destiny said. "We're going next?"

Connor just sighed and handed them a list.

"Artemis," he grumbled. "GO please, and don't delay."

Destiny and Phoenix looked at the list.

"Anti-male cream." Destiny read. No surprise there.

Phoenix looked slightly offended, but together they plunged into the body caring whatever section.

"Face cream, spot cream, lobster cream?" Phoenix studied the shelves.

Destiny was deep in thought. "Maybe the anti-male cream is edible cream, let's check there."

They searched the aisle, and Phoenix soon spotted anti-male cream. He pulled it off the shelf, and a million red ants crawled across the floor.

"RUN!" Yelled Phoenix.

"They're only tiny ants!" Destiny laughed as she stood on one. Then she lifted her foot to find a hole burned through the sole and ants climbing in.

"They're only tiny ants!" Phoenix mimicked Destiny, "Yeah, tiny ants that burn through your skin!"

Destiny shook her shoe off screaming. Then she grabbed Phoenix's hand and pulled him out of the maze.

When they got out of the maze, Phoenix handed the anti-male cream to Travis.

"I hope Artemis likes that 'cause we went through a lot to get that." Phoenix told him.

"Why's Destiny only wearing one shoe?" Travis asked.

"Ants."

"Right."

"Finally," Connor announced," it will be Annabeth and Clarisse. You two will be doing Athena's shopping."

They were handed yet another list. This time it was a shimmering grey.

Clarisse snatched the list out of Annabeth's hand, and squinted at it.

"It says a spear and 5 books on architecture." Clarisse informed Annabeth, who wasn't happy about having her mum's own shopping taken off her.

"I know what it says." Annabeth replied with gritted teeth. The familiar shrill noise of a whistle reminded them of the task ahead, and Clarisse rushed into the maze.

"Wait Clarisse!" yelled Annabeth, rushing in after her. Fortunately, Clarisse hadn't gone very far.

"Ok, I'll look for the spear, and you can look for the books." Clarisse decided. Before Annabeth could protest, she had rushed off in a different direction.

Annabeth ran round corners, and soon found an inviting sign saying 'Literature'. If the books were going to be anywhere in this pandemonium, it was bound to be here.

She rushed down the aisle, overturning countless copies of Harry Potter, The Lord of The Rings and Percy Jackson...wait, Percy Jackson, WHAT?.

Eventually, Annabeth found 5 books all bound together with a silky ribbon.

"How to build a city, what to do with designs, from paper to reality, finding your materials and how to make godly cement! This is bound to be it!" cried a victorious Annabeth.

Suddenly, Annabeth heard a scream, and she almost dropped the books. She ran round the corner, and knew it had to be Clarisse.

Soon the shrieks got louder, and Annabeth found Clarisse cowering in front of a 3 foot figure. His cruel snarl and distinctive battle scars made it obvious that this godly figure was Ares. But... there was something strange about it. Ares didn't seem real, like he were just a hologram. Her suspicions were correct. The figure in front of them barking horrid words and thrashing his whip wasn't real at all!

However, to Clarisse, he was real enough. Her pupils had widened considerably, and she was shaking madly. Annabeth had never seen her like this before.

Annabeth grabbed hold of Clarisse and screamed "It's just an illusion Clarisse! Get over it!"

Her words had some effect on Clarisse's scared witless brain. The illusion flickered, and disappeared.

Annabeth grabbed Clarisse's wrist and the ran. The pair almost made it out of the maze. Almost.

They rounded a corner and were about to make it out of the maze when a giant spider jumped out in front of them. It was HUGE about 4ft wide. Staring at them with beady eyes.

"Wait! We haven't got the spear!" Clarisse suddenly remembered.

Annabeth just screamed and ran.

"Come on, wise girl!" Clarisse yelled after her, "Since your mum's like, the goddess of battle whatever then you should know what to do!"

The spider, having found an easy target, rocketed past Clarisse and went straight for Annabeth. It had caught up with her even though she was running for her life.

Suddenly, it started to spit poison. Some of it got Annabeth and she went down.

Clarisse quickly stuck her electric spear, Maimer II (long story), into it's back.

It was actually quite funny, how the spider reacted. It started jumping around, having some kind of fit. Then it jumped about 10ft into the air and exploded at the highest point, it was like a furry firework.

Shortly after the explosion Clarisse saw a large spear out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed it and the books from Annabeth (who was still sprawled on the floor, by the way).

Clarisse ran out of the maze and shoved Athena's shopping at Travis so hard that he fell of the log he was sitting on so you could just see his legs sticking up.

"There was NO need for that!" He shouted.

"MEDIC!" Clarisse screamed at Phoenix.

He hurried after her into the maze, well he was going to, but Clarisse had darted ahead and was already back dragging an unconscious Annabeth by her legs.

Phoenix rushed to her and confirmed that the spider had poisoned her.

"It's not as bad as it looks though," he informed everyone, " I can heal it easily."

Connor pushed Phoenix out of the way, and stared at Annabeth's limp body. All of his medical kit went flying.

"Hey!" yelled Phoenix. He pushed Connor back out of the way, and soon there was a fully fledged war about who should heal Annabeth.

In the chaos, Nico pulled a small potion out of his pocket, and gently wet Annabeth's lips with it. She spluttered and her eyelids woozily opened.

"What was that potion?" Alex asked Nico.

"It's a poison antidote," explained Nico calmly. "Persephone has millions of them in case any of her plants are poisoned. I stole one, thinking that it would be useful some day."

"Well it sure was." agreed Annabeth. Phoenix and Connor both stopped fighting, and stared at Annabeth like a couple of dumb fish.

"What-" began Connor.

"How-" spluttered Phoenix.

Travis ignored them. "What are the results?" he asked.

"Results..." mused Connor. "Well Silena was the only camper who forfeited, so that means that boys win!"

Numerous cheers arose from the male team. All the girls stared at Silena with killer glances. Nico thanked the person who invented make-up removal wipes for living.

"What do we win?" shouted Adrian. All the boys murmured in agreement.

"You win..." Travis lifted something out of a hamper basket. "A steak each!" The girls groaned. They were going to be having rice and baked beans tonight, and that was it.

All the participants went back to their camps. The males went to camp Zeus, the females went to camp Hera.

When all the campers had settled down, and Travis had finally convinced Silena that a hammock was 'fashionable', all the girls started chatting.

"So," said Alex. "How's Phoenix, Dest?"

"I am not telling you about my love life!" Destiny screamed. "I know that live footage of this conversation is being broadcasted to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Dang it," said Silena. "I so wanted you to spill the juicy beans."

"We've not had any juicy beans, only dry ones!" yelled Clarisse.

"That's not what she meant." Destiny pointed out.

"So?" demanded Clarisse.

After a lot of bickering and a lot of toilet trips to apply make-up (Silena) the girls finally settled down to sleep, and all that could be heard was the peaceful chirping of nearby crickets.

At about 1 o'clock in the morning, a loud noise woke many campers from their sleep.

"What the (first beep of the show) is that noise?" yelled Clarisse.

"Dunno." replied Destiny, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

As the noise got louder, a dark cloud swiftly moved closer towards them. Well at least - the campers thought it was a cloud, until Luna Baxter appeared beside them.

"How-"

Luna studied us with her intriguing eyes. "I am a daughter of Nyx, I can ride the night itself." she explained solemnly.

"Where are you going to sleep Luna?" asked Annabeth, being logical and thinking ahead as usual.

"Is anybody willing to give up their bed?" asked Destiny.

"I am!" screeched Silena. "My hammock's uncomfortable!"

"Ok then Silena, you can sleep on the floor."

"NO WAY! I TAKE MY COSY HAMMOCK BACK!" Silena protested. Everybody cracked a silent smile.

All the boys had been woken up during all the commotion. They all came in sleepily, and demanded furiously what the noise was about.

"We need a spare bed." Alex said plainly, summing the entire situation up in 5 words.

It turned out that the boys actually had a spare hammock, and didn't know what it was for!

"At least Luna has somewhere to sleep now." grumbled Silena. "Now please may I catch up on my beauty sleep?"

All the campers fell asleep once again, looking up at the bejewelled night sky.


End file.
